the_otherworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Humans
Humans are a sentient race in Otherworld. They have many diverse cultures all over the world, and are the most diverse and numerous sentient, organic species there is. They evolved from Skin Possums. Anatomy Humans are mammals and have the usual mammalian organs such as the stomach, lung, pongbat and splunge. Djornti HumansCategory:MammalCategory:Sentient Native Djornti humans typically have extremely pale skin, often almost looking white or grey. The most common natural hair colours are black and brown, but blonde hair also exists in the population. Common eye colours are brown, green, grey, black, and blue, but some Djorntis have a rare mutation which causes highly reflective "mirror" coloured eyes. Alvalpian Humans Alvalpa only has a very small population of humans. They tend to live far away from the Fire Shield, and build cities in the mountains. They have darker skin, because of the harsh sun that beats downs on the mountains, and have very advanced technology, only being surpasses by the inhabitants of Agamemnon. Most are bald, and wear protective clothing to shield themselves from the heat of Alvalpa. Trod Humans Troddites typically have tanned skin, large noses, and narrow eyes. Nidsk Humans Nidsk Humans (pictured above) primarily are farmers, and so they have adapted to that lifestyle. They have almost no nose, and are quite short. Agamemni Humans The people of Agamemnon, named Agjanti, have different colors of skin, ranging from dark brown to light flesh color. They mostly have blue eyes, although some have brown or green eyes. The average height is 6'0". Feluri Humans The Feluri, in appearance, are quite similar to the Djornti, with minor differences based off of the region. Feluri who are close to the Djornt border are usually impossible to differentiate from the Djornti; However, those by the eastern coast tend to have tanner skin. Northern Feluri, near Norre, tend to usually have heavier builds than other Feluri. Hair color ranges from dirty blonde to a chestnut brown. The Feluri are stereotyped to be huge pushovers and quite immature. They also tend to be stereotyped to be quite unintelligent; "Feluri jokes" to the Otherworld are quite like our dimension's blonde jokes. This, however, is far from true; Studies show that Feluri, Djornti, and Nidskan folks have higher average IQs per capita than most other Asoumiranzic nations. Scribillian Humans Scribble City and its people have a weird sketchy look about them as if someone had drawn them in a sketchbook and then pasted their drawing to reality. Scribillians are noted for their thin, black bodies and large white heads with small facial features which stand out against their colorful city. Most Scribillians are friendly and very talkative, always wanting know the latest stories. Airen Humans The humans of Aire have pale blue skin and either white or darker blue hair. They can grow to be pretty tall, some even reaching 7'3". Males and females usually grow their hair out. Common eye colors are purple, yellow, brown, and blue. There are some myths surrounding the Airen humans. Some theorize they may have descended from the mythical beings known as Trokes, if they ever existed. Western Skylans think this idea is stupid since there is not enough evidence to prove it, but Eastern Skylans like the idea and some represent it in their artwork.